After the end
by BJM13
Summary: The story take place after the end of the original manga. Like a fan i love this story and for me the manga ended too abruptly. That s why i want to end the story at least closely like i want it to end.


Preface

At that moment a woman was running frantically. She tried to escape with all her strength, but her breathing felt too agitated and forces abandoned it her. She could not deny that occasionally missed being able to walk through walls with her previous ghost body, but unfortunately her soul had been set well in that body from a decade ago, wanting to do it now would not be possible . Weeping looked at the past through the streets of the city that held so many important memories. "When did things change?" Asked herself, but inside no one would answer. She wiped her tears, She knew she had to focus, had to warn everyone to be careful about what was to come.

Was coming to that it might be her only escape at this point. In the house of "Doctor Chaos" knew of a machine that could perhaps help her talk to "Mikami " , perhaps " Yokoshima " .

- Please stop "Miss Okinu" - said a robotic voice from the house of "Doctor Chaos " .

It was " Maria " , the robot guardian of Dr. Chaos. Despite their mechanical nature somehow in her face reflected sadness . She pointed her gun at one of who she could previously might have considered a friend in their own way .

- Maria , please , this is wrong . We can not let that happen. Help me , I beg you - implored Okinu lacing her palms as if praying for a miracle to happen.

- Is an order of Dr. Chaos. Not let you go through this door.

- No, it can't be.

The strength Okinu had left to continue was about to slip away , but ...

- ... But you can go through the other door, Doctor Chaos, did not say anything about that door said Maria pointing towards the back door.

Maria under her arm and smiled at Okinu, she smiled back .

An explosion was heard near them. They were approaching. Okinu , took one last look at her friend and went to the back door. Once inside the house heard an explosion even closer than before, immediately after she heard the sound of a machine gun. It was Maria´s weapons responding. Okinu shed another tear. Just thinking about what she had to do the robot girl to find ways to disobey her orders and help , gave her great pain in her heart .

- The basement has to be in the basement - Under the stairs.

Dust ceiling fell and cracked as if the house were to collapse. Okinu had experienced death before, but still she could not help being afraid. Her hands could not stop shaking, but turned the palms to his ears. That sentiment was stopped. She could not help thinking: " I've done enough, if I give up now , they surely will forgive me ." While that thought came over her suddenly there was silence. She soon realized.

- ... Maria ...MARIA ! – The sound of Maria´s machine gun stopped.

It was because of this fact that something she could overcome her fear and replace it with something anything close to revenge , even courage. If any value was close to what it would Okinu felt it would be hope. She had faith in Mikami , in Yokoshima , wanted to trust them again , in those who were her best friends.  
She ran once more to see the machine , She does not knew it was exactly. She had imagined it would be something like a portal, equal to those in the television, on science fiction programs . A light covered a small screen.

- What is this? - Asked Okinu dismayed.

She must have done something wrong or something else was need to be done all she did was turn on that insignificant monitor.

" - Hey , one, two, three , testing. Is speaking the magnificent Doctor Chaos, Can you heard me on the other side? "

- Doctor Chaos? - Okinu repeated blankly.

Dr. Chaos screen looked different . She felt in him something nostalgic, of a distant time .

- I understand this is ... Doctor Chaos , listen ...

- O , but if is Okinu . I must have made something wrong in my calculations , I really thought I had managed to connect with ...

- Doctor Chaos , there is no time , you are all in danger, notify Mikami , Yokoshima and myself .

- Yes , yes , alert Mikami , Yokoshima and yourself ...and yourself?! ...

A ray of spiritual energy went through the basement to collide with and destroy the machine. Part of the explosion reached Okinu and shot down . From her forehead blood started coming out, but she was not seriously injured. Shortly stood and watched carefully to the person who had attacked her .

- Do not you knew? The invention of Dr. Chaos was just a communicator. You thought that you could escape?

To Okinu ther was nothing left , she was about to jump into the terror, but she bit her lip to remain calm a little more.

- ... Okinu , is not still too late . You really do not need to do anything ... I'll talk with the others and I am sure ...

- Yokoshima, Thanks , I really appreciate it ... but no thanks .

- Silly girl .

A mature Yokoshima sadly saw her. Okinu not attacked him, but she had already taken her "Necromancer Flute"

- Yokoshima , stop being so soft , I also need to take care of her ?

- Also? ... Maria ...

Something had fallen to the ground when "she" entered and started to roll towards Okinu . It was the head of Maria .

- "SHORYUKI ! "

With her flute Okinu lifted from the ground a giant spirit with the shape of a skeleton, blue fire surrounded the phantom body with immense spiritual power , the spirit immediately attacked Shoryuki and surrounded her with his hands to try to crush her , but before he could do it, the skeleton disintegrated after a light beam from "Lady Shoryuki´s sword " .

Okinu , at that time, could only watch as the last traces of the ghost completely disappeared along with the little remaining hope she had.

- N ... No way.

- Lady Shoryuki, would be possible only imprison? - Yokoshima spoke with the goddesses.

- ... I do not know if it's a good idea, she is stronger than a mid-level demon .

- Without the flute she lose most of her powers, she will not be a nuisance.

Shoryuki not seem satisfied and scratched her head for a moment ...

- Okay, but I will only do it because tomorrow all the responsibility will fall on you to protect us. I want nothing more went through your head, think only in achieve your goal.

- Yes

The Yokoshima´s view about thirty-two years old fell on the screen of the machine that had destroyed. At that moment, just for a second, he saw the other world, the world to which he would soon have to go.


End file.
